Love in a Hotel Room
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Kendall is in Casson for a big hockey championship. There is where he meets rival science genius Logan, and sparks fly. But will they actually fall in love, or is it just the hotel room driving them wild? Rated T for boyxboy.


_Okay, so I hope you like this one. It's not my first Kogan, but I don't know how it'll go. Note: Some things are made up. _

…

Kendall was ecstatic. Tonight was the big hockey championship, Sherwood High vs. neighboring Casson High. They were staying in a hotel in Casson for free, courtesy of the Casson High Hockey Association (yes, they had their own hockey association). Best Western greeted the visiting team warmly; they're being there meant money in their pockets. Every member brought swim trunks, just in case. To their enjoyment, there was indeed a pool.

"Sweet!" James exclaimed as he peeled his shirt off in the middle of his and Kendall's shared room. Ben, the other member in that room, chuckled. He was already in swim shorts, and was waiting with his arms crossed for James and Kendall. James stripped and smiled as the two other boys groaned.

"Dude, we don't want to see your white ass," Ben said. Jett dropped by, grabbed Ben, and left.

"You know as well as I do I swing for a different team, but I am so not swinging at your team either," Kendall joked, referring to his gayness. James rolled his eyes and swung his hips around. "Dude, shorts, now." Kendall tossed James his swim shorts, and the brunette caught them with ease. He slipped them on. "Let's get going. The pool closes in an hour. If we're lucky not everyone is there yet." He left, leaving James to close and lock the door. As he waited for the doors of the elevator to close (they were on the third floor; the pool was on the first), a slightly attractive ravenette squeezed with him.

"Hi," he greeted. "Are you here for the hockey championship? That's all anyone at Casson will talk about these days" Kendall was surprised by this boys friendliness. He didn't even know the Sherwood native, yet here he was, blabbering like they were old friends. "Anyway," the boy continued. "I'm Logan. Since I've never seen you before, and I believe I would remember seeing you, I'd guess you were from the other team? Sherwood, right?" Kendall's head was swimming by the onslaught of observations.

"Uh, yeah," Kendall finally choked out. The doors let out a soft ding to show off the deep burgundy carpet of the second floor. "Your stop I presume?" he said, trying to match Logan's quick wit. The ravenette laughed and nodded. He was about to step off when the blonde grabbed his arm. The ravenette, mildly surprised, looked Kendall in his bottle green eyes. He had the urge to look away, but held the newcomer's intense gaze. "I'm on the third floor; room 417. You should drop by later, while everyone is out." Logan rewarded Kendall with a big grin.

"I'd like that," he said with a wink as he slid out. As the doors closed, Kendall let out a soft sigh and slumped against the wall of the elevator.

…

"Come on in Kendall!" Carlos called. Kendall spent a majority of the time at the pool sitting on the edge, dangling his surprisingly thin legs into the water. He didn't want to swim anymore. All he could think of was the mysterious Logan, the newcomer run-in. "Don't be a pussy," Carlos taunted, splashing the blonde. He jumped up, steaming.

"I don't want to swim," he said, grabbing his towel and leaving. He made his way back up to his room, using the stairs. Finding the door unlocked, he let himself in. "Holy fuck!" he cried when he saw Logan perched on his bed. "Dude, did you let yourself in? I know my roommate is incompetent and didn't lock the door but still." He noticed the ravenette's eyes roaming his sleek, wet body. Twisting slightly so his back was to the newcomer, he located his shirt and pants and slipped into the bathroom to change. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the door to catch his breath. For the longest time, he could only stand there and stare at his chiseled abs and slender frame in the mirror. It was one of those times when he was worried about how he looked.

"You alive in there?" Logan's soft voice made the blonde jump. Sliding his white towel off, he wrestled on a pair of sweatpants, what he actually wore to the hotel.

"Yeah," he said, stepping out. Logan's eyes widened slightly as he took in Kendall's physique. "You like? Oh hey you never told me why you were here. I doubt you're here for hockey." The ravenette's chocolate brown eyes found the deep green carpet. "So?" the blonde prompted.

"Science bowl," the ravenette finally answered. "I suck at hockey. And I think it's rather unorthodox. But I love science, and our science club is having the science bowl this weekend, the same weekend as your championship game." Kendall felt kind of bad for the newcomer.

"Well, I could be part of the science club," the blonde said. God, was he admitting that? He hated revealing how smart he really could be. "I am smart enough. But…" He finally stopped himself from saying anything more to humiliate himself.

"But?" Logan said, eyes hardening. "Are you afraid to admit you're good in school. Oh, I know. You don't want to be labeled a giant geek, therefor promoting scorn and mockery." Kendall could almost taste the sarcasm coming off of Logan.

"It's nothing like that," he tried. "Sherwood just has a no gays in science club thing." Logan shut his mouth before he could say anything more. "Yes, I'm gay," the blonde continued.

"Well that's not so bad," Logan said. "I am too, but our science club doesn't exclude me. Probably because I'm the smartest member." He chuckled softly. "Not to toot my own horn or anything." Kendall laughed and sprawled out on the bed. Logan turned to face him, and their eyes met. Kendall heard soft music, felt light tingles up and down his arms, and tasted the raw passion between the two of them. Kendall leaned up and Logan leaned down. Even though they just met, and Logan went to the rival school, this felt right. Their lips met for one magical moment before the ravenette pulled away. "Look blondie," he said, pushing himself away and off the bed. "This was wonderful and all. But you're from the old rival school. While the idea of a forbidden love is tempting," he added as Kendall opened his mouth to speak. "I'm afraid it's just not possible. I'm sorry." Logan let himself out, leaving Kendall all alone in the semi-dark room.

…

"Dude's been pouting since we arrived," Ben said to James as they studied the distraught blonde lying fully on one bed. "And why the heck is he only in sweatpants. Did he have a hot date over?" James raised his eyebrows questioningly at the blonde, but he gave no indication on his true thoughts and feelings. Some things were just best private. But what kind of star goalie let himself mope over a boy they barely knew. Using all of his willpower, he pushed himself off the bed and plastered the biggest fake smile he could get on his face.

"Don't worry about me," he said, trying not to grit his teeth. "Are we going to win tomorrow?" That did the trick. Both James and Ben shouted out answers that shook the roof. They went on talking to each other. Kendall let his smile slip a little as he thought of the mysterious Logan. He never thought he'd hear himself say it, but he wanted Logan like he never wanted anyone before. He and Jett dated briefly, more of a trial thing really. And while they had fun, nothing romantic grew and they both called it off, opting to remain good friends instead. Logan sparked something in him that he wanted to explore more.

"You still look distracted," James said, and Kendall snapped himself out of his dream-state. "Are you sure you're okay? Any hot dates?" The blonde let out a sharp laugh.

"Hardly," Kendall said. "I'm turning in for the night. See ya." The blonde crashed into the bed opposite of James and Ben's bed. Logan still floated through his thoughts, even as he tried to forget him and get to sleep before the big game. He had a feeling he wasn't going to play his best. Logan was going to throw him off his game, but that wasn't so bad.


End file.
